The Tales of Two Potters
by LovelyHeartOfJoy
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter series, with a new character addition-Harry's sister, Emma Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling. This is my twist on the series. Hope you enjoy it! Here is some background info:**

**The Burrow was being occupied by eight wizards. Five of them were Weasleys, and the rest were friends. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, and Ron were the only Weasleys at home. Harry Potter had also come from Number Four, privet Drive. The other two were very special guests. Harry's younger sister, Emma had come to stay at the Burrow with her friend Megara, also known as Meg. Emma Potter was beginning her first year at Hogwarts, along with Meg. The two had recently been reunited. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had only allowed one wizard to live in their household. So Emma had lived in another household, oblivious to who she really was. Professor McGonagall had collected Emma and brought her to the Burrow at the start of the summer. **

Emma walked into the living room, humming quietly. She ran her fingers through her wavy, black hair, smiling.

"Hey, Emma," a male voice said. Emma turned around, startled, and saw Ron sitting on the couch, looking at her.

"Oh, hey, Ron," she said. He patted the seat next to him.

"Wanna sit?" Ron asked. Emma nodded and took the seat next to him.

"What's new?" Emma asked.

"Nothing much," he replied. "What's up with you?"

"Not much," she said, echoing what Ron had just said.

"You've seemed sad lately," Ron commented. Emma nodded.

"There is just so much going on lately. I found out my parents are dead, I have a brother, I am a wizard, and I keep getting into fights with Meg," she said, looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely.

"Thanks," she replied. Absentmindedly, Emma placed her hand inches from Ron as she talked.

"Emma, I was wondering, if you would like to, um-" Ron said. He intertwined his hand with hers and continued, "If you would like to hang out tonight."

Emma blinked, staring at the hand that was holding hers. "What do you mean?"

Ron shifted nervously and continued, "Like as a date."

Emma widened her eyes in shock and replied, "Oh. That sounds, great." She smiled at him.

Ron smiled back. "Great! I'll pick you up around eight at your room." She blushed and nodded.

"Well, I got to go. Bye, Emma," Ron said. He released her hand and exited the room. Emma smiled, still blushing. She stood up and walked toward the stairs happily. Before she could ascend upstairs, Harry came down.

"Hey, Harry," she said, still having traces of blush.

Harry looked at her cheeks and asked, "Who got you so flustered?"

Emma smiled and replied, "Oh, it's just Ron. We're hanging out later tonight."

"Like a date?" he asked. She nodded happily. He continued, "Don't go."

Confusion lit up her face. "Why?"

He responded, "Because I'm forbidding you!" A look of outrage crossed her face as he said that.

"I'm 13! I can make my own decisions. And why do you want me to not go?" she argued.

"Cause Ron could hurt you! Do not go on that date!" Harry yelled.

"I want to go on that date and I am going to! I am not a baby!" she said firmly.

"You're my baby sister! I refuse to let you go!" Harry told her.

Emma took a deep breath. "I'm going."

"I will stop you from going on that date!" he warned.

She put her hands on her hips. "And how are you planning on doing that?" Harry reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at her. She gasped and stepped backward.

Harry looked at her, "Don't make me. I will make sure you do not go on that date!" He stepped forward. Glancing at the door, Emma turned to run. Harry yelled the Tripping Jinx and Emma fell to the ground.

"I cannot believe you just did that," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm your _sister._"

"And that's why I must stop that date," Harry said. He turned and walked up the stairs to his room before slamming the door. He walked into the room and saw Ron standing by his bed.

Ron smiled. "Hey, Harry." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Cut it, Ronald," he said furiously. Ron's smile dropped.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked, curious.

Harry spoke in a dead quiet voice. "You asked out my sister!" Ron timidly looked at him.

"Was that wrong?" he asked. Harry nodded. Ron looked at him. "Sorry."

Harry furiously shook his head. "Sorry won't cut it. Don't go on that date." Ron shifted slightly.

"I'm going on that date, Harry. You can trust me. I'm your best mate," Ron said reassuringly.

"Then choose right now. Me or her," Harry said firmly.

"Putting your friendship on the line won't influence my decision. I'm going on that date," Ron said. "Any rules?" he added sarcastically.

"Do not kiss her, hug her, hold her hand, or get within a foot close to her," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron smiled. "I was planning on kissing her."

Harry's scowl didn't waver. "Too. Bloody. Bad."

Ron scowled right back and replied, "Too bloody bad for you because I am still going to kiss her." Harry walked up to him and slapped him. Then, he turned away. Right before he exited, he stopped and said, "I will stop her from dating you if it's the last thing I do." Then, he left the room, boiling with rage.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door roused Emma from her dreamland. She stood up, smoothed out her sparkly blue skirt and light blue shirt before walking over to the door and opening it. Ron stood in her midst, wearing a fancy shirt and brand new jeans.

Ron smiled. "You look stunning." Emma blushed furiously and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I look nothing compared to you." Emma responded. He smiled and extended his hand. Lightly, she accepted it, and he led her downstairs. He released his hand from hers and turned to her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded confidently. Ron gently covered her eyes with his hands. Led by Ron alone, she walked blindfolded outside. She felt the sharp, cold air and the soft grass beneath her feet. He stopped and released her eyes from him. Emma stared at the backyard, which had a giant blanket laid on it, surrounded with lanterns.

"It's beautiful," Emma gasped. Ron sat down on the blanket and motioned for her to take the seat next to him. She obliged and sat down.

He turned to her and said, "I did this all for you."

As she stared into his chocolate-colored eyes, she replied, "It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ron didn't respond, but his expression said it all. He turned and looked at the stars happily.

Emma tentatively placed her head on Ron's shoulder. She felt his head do the same. Together, they stared at the stars.

At least a half-hour had passed before it started to rain. Ron laughed and said, "Quick! Let's go inside!" He followed her as they ran inside, laughing all the way.

As they reached the house, Ron turned to her, sopping wet. Emma looked at him lovingly, not worrying about the rain or her wet clothes. Gently, Ron placed his hand on her cheek and leaned closer to Emma. Gently, he kissed her. Without another word, he smiled and walked up the stairs. His kiss had said everything.

"Hey, Emma," Harry said, coming up behind her. She gasped and turned away from the staircase.

Emma stuttered, "Well, I was just, you know, doing some stuff." She muttered something inaudible. Harry cocked his head in utter confusion.

Smiling, Harry asked, "What did you say?" Emma shifted nervously.

"I was, well, I was," Emma stuttered before she finally said, "I was on my date with Ron." Harry's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of utter horror and anger.

His voice was dead quiet as he spoke, "I told you not to go." Emma frantically searched her head for a valid argument.

"I did it for love," she told him. His quiet voice shook with every word.

"You do not love him! I told you not to go. You disobeyed me!" Harry said, fuming.

Her facial expression turned into one of anger as she responded, "I disobeyed you? You are my brother, not my parental figure. I don't care if everyone else is dead, you still do not take charge for my actions!"

Harry turned on her. "I am the only one of your relatives left! I am doing my duty! You will listen to me!"

"No, I won't! This is my life!" she retorted.

"I'm trying to protect you. You will not go on anymore dates with him!" he ordered.

"Why not?" she argued.

"Because this relationship is now forbidden!" Harry told her sternly.

Utter rage passed across her face. "You will not stop this!"

"Yes, I will. You are forbidden from dating him!" Harry said each word with sternness.

Emma collapsed on the corner of the couch and began to cry softly. Fine! I won't date him. Are you happy now that you ruined my life?"

Harry wavered. "Um…good! You will thank me for this later. Now you won't get hurt!"

"He wouldn't hurt me!" Emma cried harder.

"You'll thank me for this later," Harry said before he left the room, leaving his little sister on the couch, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

There was the sound of footsteps and then a gasp. Through her blurred vision, she saw Ron walk down the stairs. The tears kept coming though, and she looked down to avoid Ron's gaze. She heard the footsteps come closer. Ron sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked sympathetically. Emma didn't respond. She cried harder and buried her head. Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed.

Through her hiccups and tears, Emma managed to reply, "Harry…forbid…me from…dating…you." After this, her tears became sobs as the reality of it crashed down on her. He continued to rub her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay," he comforted her. She looked at him through the tears.

"What can I do? He's my only family!" she cried harder and leaned against him.

Ron thought for a moment. "He doesn't have to know about us."

She subsided into hiccups and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We could date secretly." Emma considered this option, and then agreed, nodding. Ron gently pushed her head to his chest and comforted her. "It's all going to work out," he promised. Emma nodded, and leaned in closer. Ron kissed the top of her head.

Emma said, "Thanks for everything." Ron nodded and ran his fingers through her black hair. She fell asleep to his comforting strokes and rhythmic heartbeat.

When she awoke the next morning, she saw Meg sitting there next to her. Rubbing her eyes, Emma stretched and sat up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Meg said, fixing her blonde hair. Emma yawned and looked around the room before turning to Meg.

"You're right. Harry is overprotective. So," Emma said, "Ron and I are going to date behind his back."

Meg looked at her and gave her an approving nod. "Impressive. I like that idea."

"I just wish Harry understood what is between Ron and I. It's so much more than just a teenage crush." Meg nodded and stared out the window. Emma took the chance to sneak upstairs to change. After taking off her old date clothes, she chose her new ones. Her t-shirt was a light green v-neck. She placed on her best pair of jeans and took off her flats.

Emma chanced a glance at the mirror. Her mascara looked like a dried, black waterfall. Hastily, she rubbed it off with make-up remover before applying a new coat.

A knock at the door made her jump. She responded with, "Come in!" Harry walked in. Emma immediately turned back to the mirror, acting as if there was no one else in the room.

Harry spoke, "I know you may be mad at me for what I told you last night but I did what was necessary. I need to act as the man of the family. I know Ron better than you and I was only protecting you. I wasn't trying to upset you or make you have any hostile feelings toward me. I want to let you know that I am serious about not letting this relationship happen." He paused and then continued, "If I should find out that you have been secretly dating, there will be severe consequences."

He waited for Emma's response, but she didn't give one. He walked out stiffly, closing the door behind him. Emma looked in the mirror. What did Harry mean by consequences? She wondered if she would later regret this.

She shook this feeling off. She was going to date Ron. She cared for him and he cared for her, and nothing was going to get in the way of them being together. Determined, Emma walked out of the room. Ron was at the foot of the stairs, tying his shoe. When she passed by him, he winked, but other than that, gave no recognition of her.

Breakfast was eaten in awkward silence. Emma quietly sat there and chewed her waffle and sausage. She ate quickly to avoid any unnecessary comments from Harry. Hastily, she polished off her plate, placed it in the sink, and hurried up to her room.

Emma sat on her bed. It was going to be tough to avoid Harry all the time. Yet, she didn't want to give him any hints. She didn't want Ron being blamed by Harry. As she sat in the corner, Emma began to wonder if she had just picked Ron over her own brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, but this chapter is a lot shorter. I will have lots of chapters, but they will be short! Please review!**

Emma opened the door and peered outside. The halls were dark, and empty of all people. She exited the room and crept down the stairs. When she reached the landing, she turned to go into the living room. Ron was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Emma sat down next to him, smiling. Their secret dates had been going on for three weeks now, and they were always set for late in the night. Their immeasurable love had somehow become greater than ever before.

Ron clicked on a Muggle movie, the _Sixth Sense, _and smiled at her. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She stretched his arm around her and held her tight. She blindly searched for his hand. Ron saw her searching hand, and grasped it. Emma smiled. They watched most of the movie in silence. About halfway through, Emma broke the silence.

"I don't know what Harry was so worried about," she commented.

Ron nodded. "We make an amazing couple."

She shifted and asked, "Why was he so sure you would hurt me?" Emma stopped before asking her next question. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. "Do you have a history?"

Ron stiffened and extracted his arm. "A small one." Sensing this discomfort, Emma apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." This time, Emma let go of Ron's hand and turned away. She looked at the ground.

"It's ok." Ron said. "Are you ok?" Emma didn't make any gestures. She simply stared at the ground, trying to force herself to believe that Ron wouldn't hurt her. As if reading her mind, Ron placed a gentle hand on her chin and lightly pulled her face to face his.

"I would never hurt you," Ron assured her.

Emma smiled. "I believe you. I trust you." He smiled. His hand moved to the side of her head and caressed her before Ron leaned in and kissed her.

She blushed furiously, and hoped the darkness would make her red cheeks invisible. Ron either didn't notice, or didn't comment. He stared at the credits on the screen.

"It's late. I have to go. Love you, Emma," Ron said.

Emma replied, "I love you too, Ron." He disappeared in the darkness as he climbed the staircase. She smiled and stood up. Joyful, Emma turned in circles. She stopped and found herself face-to-face with Harry.

Emma stopped and stepped back. "It's late. What are you doing up?" His voice had the traces of sternness.

Unable to lie to her brother any longer, Emma blurted out, "I have been dating Ron for the past three weeks!" Harry shook his head in disgust.

He rounded on her. "I tried to protect you so you wouldn't get hurt! But you disobey and go do it anyway! Fine! GO have your crush. But when he hurts you, don't come crying to me. I won't have any spare tissues for you!" Harry stomped upstairs. Before he turned the corner, he voiced what Emma had been contemplating all week.

"I can't believe you chose Ron over your own brother," Harry said before he rounded the corner. Emma collapsed on the couch.

"What have I done?" she whispered through her tears. For the second night in a row, she cried herself to sleep on the couch.


End file.
